1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera with a printer in which a pack for containing recording media is used, and which is constructed with a reduced size.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
An instant camera is known in the field of optical instruments, and is used with a mono-sheet type of instant photo film, or other sheet-shaped recording medium. Also, JP-A 11-249233 discloses a printer built-in type of electronic still camera. An instant photo film pack contains ten or more instant photo films, of which an uppermost one is subjected to exposure after focusing through a taking lens. The exposed instant photo film is advanced from the photo film pack, and advanced from the photo film pack, and squeezed between two spreader rollers. A processing solution pod is disposed along on one edge of the instant photo film, and when squeezed by the spreader rollers, leaves processing solution to flow out and spread in the instant photo film. When a predetermined further time elapsed, the image is created in an exposure surface of the instant photo film.
The printer built-in type of electronic still camera according to the above-mentioned document includes an image sensor or CCD disposed at a focal plane of the taking lens. When the printer built-in type of electronic still camera is operated for photographing an image, the object image focused on the surface of the image sensor is converted photoelectrically, and then digitally converted into image data, which is written to a smart media (trade name) or other memory cards. A printing head is driven according to the image data read from the smart media, to provide an exposure to the instant photo film. After this, the instant photo film is advanced in driving a pair of the spreader rollers which are similar to those of the instant camera. Upon a lapse of a predetermined time, the image appears in one surface of the instant photo film.
The instant photo film has a highly larger area for exposure than that of the photo film of 135 type. The taking lens has a considerably great focal length for focusing an image to the instant photo film. It is likely that a front end of a lens barrel specifically protrudes from a front face of a camera body. There is a known type of instant camera in which the lens barrel is collapsible. However, an amount of collapsing of the lens barrel is considerably small, because of prevention of interference with a photo film pack. The camera size has not been readily reduced.
According to the above prior document, the lens barrel is moved back and collapsed when not used, so that a portion of the lens barrel comes into a moving path where the printing head moves. Although this is an idea for reducing the camera size, there is no known technique to reduce the camera size to a degree remarkably suitable for improving portability.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera with a printer in which a pack for containing recording media is used, and of which a size can be reduced even in a simplified construction.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a camera is provided, in which a recording medium pack for containing a sheet-shaped recording medium is used. A pack loading chamber is loaded with the recording medium pack. A front opening is provided, through which the pack loading chamber is open in a forward direction. A taking lens is adapted for focusing of an image of an object to be photographed. A lens barrel accommodates the taking lens, the lens barrel is disposed to extend in the forward direction from the pack loading chamber, has a barrel rear end, and is inserted in the front opening, wherein the barrel rear end is disposed in the pack loading chamber.
Furthermore, a barrel moving mechanism moves the lens barrel between a collapsed position and a forward position in an optical axis direction, wherein the barrel rear end, when the lens barrel is in the collapsed position, is located inside the pack loading chamber, and adapted for reducing forward protrusion of the lens barrel at a time of no use, and when the lens barrel is in the forward position, is located in front of the pack loading chamber.
The recording medium pack includes a pack opening formed in a wall opposed to the recording medium. The pack loading chamber is loaded with the recording medium pack with the pack opening oriented in the forward direction, and the barrel rear end is movable into and out of the recording medium pack through the front opening and the pack opening.
A middle position is predetermined between the collapsed position and the forward position, and the lens barrel, when set in the middle position or set in front of the middle position, allows loading and unloading of the recording medium pack to the pack loading chamber.
Furthermore, a pack detector detects loading of the recording medium pack in the pack loading chamber, to generate a detection signal. A control unit controls the barrel moving mechanism, to set the lens barrel in the collapsed position when the detection signal does not exist, and to inhibit the lens barrel from being set behind the middle position when the detection signal exists.
In a preferred embodiment, when the lens barrel is in the middle position, the barrel rear end is disposed on the recording medium or immediately in front of the recording medium.
In another preferred embodiment, when the lens barrel is in the middle position, the barrel rear end is disposed on the recording medium or immediately in front of the recording medium, and located inside the pack loading chamber.
In a further preferred embodiment, when the lens barrel is in the middle position, the barrel rear end is disposed in front of the recording medium.
The camera is a printer built-in type. Furthermore, there is an image sensor for receiving light of the object from the taking lens, to output a pick-up signal. A printing head prints the image to the recording medium according to the pick-up signal.
The printing head extends in a main scan direction. Furthermore, a recording medium moving mechanism moves the recording medium in a sub scan direction with respect to the printing head, to scan the printing head.
In another preferred embodiment, the printing head extends in a main scan direction. Furthermore, a printing head moving mechanism scans the printing head in a sub scan direction with respect to the recording medium.
The printing head moves the printing head in a head moving path disposed in front of the pack loading chamber. When the lens barrel is in the middle position, the barrel rear end is located inside the head moving path.
Furthermore, a control unit inhibits the printing head from printing when the lens barrel is in the collapsed position or the middle position.
The recording medium is an instant photo film.
In still another preferred embodiment, the camera is an instant camera, the recording medium is an instant photo film. Furthermore, a shutter mechanism provides an exposure to an exposure surface of the instant photo film through the front opening.
The recording medium pack contains a stack of plural instant photo films. Furthermore, an advancing mechanism advances the instant photo film from the recording medium pack after an exposure. Spreader rollers nip and feed the instant photo film being advanced, and spread processing solution in feeding to an outside of the pack loading chamber. A control unit controls the advancing mechanism and the lens barrel, to set the lens barrel in the forward position before a start of actuating the advancing mechanism.
In another preferred embodiment, furthermore, an externally operable member being movable or rotatable is provided. When the externally operable member is moved or rotated, the barrel moving mechanism moves the lens barrel in the optical axis direction.
In another aspect of the invention, a camera of a printer built-in type is provided, in which a recording medium pack for containing a sheet-shaped recording medium is used. The camera includes a taking lens. A lens barrel accommodates the taking lens, and has a barrel rear end. An image sensor receives object light from the taking lens, to output a pick-up signal. A pack loading chamber is disposed behind the lens barrel, for being loaded with the recording medium pack. A front opening is provided, through which the pack loading chamber is open in a forward direction. A printing head is disposed to extend in a main scan direction, for printing an image to the recording medium through the front opening according to the pick-up signal. A printing head moving mechanism scans the printing head in a head moving path in a sub scan direction with respect to the recording medium. A barrel moving mechanism moves the lens barrel between a collapsed position and a forward position in an optical axis direction, wherein the lens barrel, when in the collapsed position, is located to overlap on the head moving path, and the barrel rear end, when the lens barrel is in the collapsed position, is located inside the pack loading chamber, and when the lens barrel is in the forward position, is located in front of the pack loading chamber.